falling hard
by minordetails
Summary: Bella had a pretty normal life untill the cullens came and turned it upside down. rated m to be safe. Not the Bella we all love from the books
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own twilight sadly**

The day I met edawrd is a day i wont forget. He was hot. Hot was actually and understatement this kid was sexy. He didnt notice me though. Which is fine im a busy girl in this small town and i let the boys come to me.

I live in forks WA. pretty basic pretty boring. But me and my crew made it fun. Eric, mike, jessica, and angela were my besties for life. We did everything together. Which was mostly party.

My dad was the police chief...for a police cheife though he was pretty oblivious to what i did. So needless to say i could get away with pretty much anything. Which included sneaking in my boy toy...flavor of the week...aka fb/fwb to my bedroom.

The morning edward arrived in town was a weird day for me. Me and jacob black were still asleep when my dad gently knocked on my door.

"Bells time to get up"  
>"Dad wtf" "Isabella get your ass up" charilie stated getting angry "Ok dad i will be down in a few chill out broseph.<br>Charlie walked away shaking his head.

Jacob jumped out of bed and jumped out my window with out so much as a goodbye. Nice kid but def not my type. He is a great friend but not the boyfriend material. I needed sparks not just great abs. He would make a lady happy one day though...very happy.

I cam down about 15 minutes later looking awesome in my fAv jeans and hoody. Today was a dress down kind of day.  
>"Well father im off" i said with a pout.<br>" no breakfast. Bella its the most important meal" he was turing red for some reason " dad i cant eat im like totally huge."  
>"Bella..." He didnt know what to say "Kidding dad ill eat at the cafe k k"<br>I walked out not really caring

I got to school totally late which is not like me. And i noticed there was a couple new cars in the parking lot.  
>" new kids.." i said outloud.<br>Just as the tardy bell rang "Fuhhhhhhhh" I was running now not paying attention when...

Boom! I ran into something hard...er someone hard..er someone strong. "Hey...um...we kinda ran into eachother" the beautiful man said. "Uh..what..i..uhh..sorry..running...forks.. bro" And i was out of there. "Did i really just say peace out bro" i walked into the bathroom gathering my thoughts

Also trying to get my cheeks less red. Most embarassing moment of my life. I decided i needed to get my booty to bio so off i went still thinking of the hot and obviously new guy.

I walked into class and of course all eyes on me  
>"Sorry riding the crimson wave " i said to the teacher "Bella take your seat" he said as he rolled his eyes.<p>

Thats when my eyes caught him..the beautiful boy he was in the desk next to mine...

**i wrote this in 08 lets see where it goes**


	2. Chapter 2

**still dont own twilight:[**

I sat at my desk not really knowing what to do."hey Im bella and im sorry for spazzing out in the hall"  
>That blurted out a little faster then i should have.<p>

"calm down i dont bite"..."unless you want me too" edward said raising his eyebrows.

"ha...umm so you're new here" bella said haunching over her desk.

"yeah me and my family just moved here from up north"

i spacing out on his glorious eyes. "bella" he said placing a sweet cold hand on me.

"wow buddy your super cold...we should get a coffee at lunch"

edward smiled a crooked smile and heart sped up.

"ok but im buying"

"alright well me and my friends meet in the parking lot at lunch" i finished rather quickly because the teacher gave me the good old evil eye.

"ha ha why dont we go just the two of us?

i dont know why he would want to go just us when i just barely met him. it didnt feel right but i couldn't say no.

"maybe i will maybe i wont...you will have to wait and see. bella finished with a smile. two can play the smirk game.

the bell rang and edward was gone. as i was gathering my things i had a strange feeling. why did things feel so different now.

i pushed the thought from my head and decided i was going with edward at lunch. i sent a forward to my friends

" hey ya'll i love you but i cant hang at lunch. bummer i know but i have some good news you will get over it :]"

i smiled when i felt my phone vibrate. ilove my friends but a girl has to take chances. i walked to mu next class and tried to mentally prepare for lunch.

:]


	3. Chapter 3

It was lunch time and i was not ready for this. i mean this edward guy was not from forks. he was so different and thats why i liked him.i ran to the bathroom to fix my makeup and freshen up.

i ran to the parking lot a little to quickly and bumped into some people. i hope edward liked spazs because thats who i am today bella the spaz. bella the excited edward crazy spaz.

i saw my friends looking my way and i flipped them off. then smiled. just at that moment i saw edward walking my way. His hair was messy and could prob use a wash but it worked for him. He had on a black t-shirt and some dark was jeans.

"hey bella, you ready"

"hell yeah lets blow this bitch" he looked surprised.

"sorry mouth like a sailor " i smiled at him and got into his car

He climbed into the car and took off his glasses

"buckle up kiddo"

i rolled my eyes

"police chief swan would want his daughter safe dont you think?"

i gave him a strange look as he started to drive out of the parking lot.

"im guessing you talked to big mouth newton im guessing" bella chuckled and edward gave her a smile" mike makes sure any guy i talk to knows who my father is. but i assure you edward its true what they say the stricter the father the wilder the daughter"  
>edward swalled hard and gave a nervous laugh.<p>

"well bella i would like to bring out that wild side of you"

i smiled knowing that edward would totally be able to see the wild side whenever he wanted too. I couldnt help feeling a little slutty though. The new boy in town asks me out and not only do I go I also basically tell him im all for sex. I know by the end of the night my father will know about this date with edward and I will be getting asked questions as if I was being accused of worth it though for that little crooked smile.

"bella I say we skip the coffee and we also skip the rest of the day.I promise I will be more fun then your last two classes." he finsished with his token crroked smile and I knew I was done for.

"ok edward sounds like a damn plan"

We kept driving for 10 or so minutes and I had to break the silence. " so edward where are we going?"

He looked over at me for a second " i thought maybe out to my house. we have a lot of land out back and there is this little pond thats perfect for hanging out."

"alright" i must have looked a little nervous because the next thing he said got rid of any nerves i had

"it will just be us both of my parents work. we wont do the akward hey mom this is my new friend thing just yet."

i smiled as we pulled into the driveway."we are walking just so you know"edward said as he grabbed my hand.

"oh actually wait a second" he pulled me to his front door. " i need a couple things ok."

He left me by the entry way. His house was amazing. I felt like I didnt belong. I looked at the wall going up the huge staircase. There was family pictures everywhere. And yes all of his family memebers were just as perfect.

"And that would be my family" edward said as he camed down the stairs with a blanket in hand.

"i just want to grab a couple things from the kitchen. is there anything you dont like to eat or drink?

"what ever you grab is totally fine" i said.

he was back a second later and he led me out the back door into a huge open back yard. i noticed a pool house with a huge pool inside.

"edward you are going to take me swimming just so you know." i playfully smacked his shoulder.

"ok but just so you know there is a strict naked only rule that we follow" he raised his eyebrows at me

I busted up laughing not knowing what else to really say.

we came to a pond a few seconds later and edward laid out the both sat down and I felt a little akaward so I started ramblein "wow edward this is fantatstic...do you come out here a lot...i um ."

"bella i just want to let you know i felt something between us. and I am not the kind of guy to come out and say shit like this. Its not me. but your different and i like that.

I turned red again."i felt it too edward i never just go out with guys like this. i dont know you but yet at the same time i feel i do.

thats the exact moment his lips touched mine and i felt the spark...the spark that i felt so deep inside of me and made me dizy.

that was also the exact moment that i knew i wanted him in a way that i have never wanted someone else before.I come across as a girl that prob gets around. But truth be told i am still a virgin. Yeah I help please all the guys that I like and of course we make out but as far as going all the way I had to save it for someone special. Thats why there was so many guys that could easily be linked back to me. As soon as a guy finds out I wont go all the way they are gone. The only one that sticks around is jake. But he even still wants to take that big step. And untill today I was planning on giving it to him. But im pretty sure edward was going to be the first for the way things were going I had a feeling it would happen soon.

Edward pushed me on my back and started to put his hand up my shirt. It felt wrong and right and amazing all at the same time. My head was spinning. I felt torn between wanting to be back at school and being here with basically the man of my dreams/

he stopped just then and said "im moving too fast this is not me"

I did feel a little dissapointed but decided it was for the best. We talked for 2 hours and i felt i knew everything about him. I found out that his dad is a doctor his mother is a nurse and they work together. I also found out about his twin sister who he loved and hated all at the same time. He also told me about his cousing emmet who lives with them because his parents were unstable

i told him about my mom leaving my dad and i when i was a baby and how brave my father was for taking on the role of both parents for me. and how i acted out more to get back at the mother i never had then the father i did have. and also about my friends who didnt really get me but it was better than being alone.

"we should probaly go" edward said. realizing the time i agreed.i helped him pick up all the stuff and lug it back into the house. he left it just inside the door.

I followed edward to the car. neither of us said much. In fact the only thing he asked me was where i wanted to go. I had my car at the school so thats where he dropped me off.i was about to get out when he stopped me " hey whats your number if you dont me having it?"

i gave it to him and told him he better text me sometime. i got out and waved. I hurried to my car and went home not wanting to not have dinner ready for my dad. and also to earase the message about me missing any class.

i got home and started to cook dinner. once it was done i decided to check my phone. there was a message from my dad.

"hey bells i wont be home for dinner im forget to do your homework"

i looked though my text i had some angry texts from jessica asking what the hell i was doing. and why the hell did i flip her off. another saying that i am obviously not needing friends because she was done. there was others from my other friends but i didnt read them. i put the dinner away and decided to go to bed early tonight.

i got under the covers when i heard my phone.

"he beautiful i just wanted to say goodnight and thanks for the talk today -edward"

i smiled no one has ever called me that.

"well thank you from saving me from school. also it was nice to be real with someone for once :] good night to you-bella"

i went to bed happy that night.


End file.
